


Anniversary?

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Anniversary, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik takes Charles to a restaurant for their anniversary. what he thinks is their anniversary, at least.





	Anniversary?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Anniversary

Charles looked around. The restaurant was lit by golden chandeliers, the place was surrounded by large, polished windows through which the impressive street could be seen. Their table was covered with a white tablecloth, one candle in the middle.

"I hope this place is classic enough for your standards," Erik said playfully.

"You're classic enough for my standards," Charles answered. "Anywhere you choose is fine for me."

"Yes, but I would have preferred something fancy for this day."

"Today?"

"Yes, well, you know."

"I know?"

"Our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Charles looks confused. "We're not married."

"The anniversary of the relationship, obviously."

Charles looked at him. "It hasn't been a year yet."

"Well, I'm not just talking about the last few months. We've known each other for years."

Charles looks like he's about to laugh.

"I guess that's true. I just didn't think that by a relationship you mean the periods in 1962, 1973 or 1983 where each time we were together as a couple for about a week and then separated for years."

The tone in which he said it was more bitter than he wanted. Erik lowered his head and looked at his shoes. This conversation took a sharp and unpleasant turn.

"I'm sorry. I had no intention of being mean." Charles said honestly.

They sat quietly.

"September 28, 1962."

Charles raised his head.

"We met that day." Erik continued.

"You pulled me out of the water. You prevented my death."

Charles said nothing.

"I would have died there, Charles. When you caught me at sea it was already hard for me to breathe. I know that what we have next is not exactly a long-term relationship, I know that. I left you a few times. But since that day you have been a part of my life. So I thought... I, I have loved you since we met. That's it."

Erik didn't know what to say. He was emotional, something that he didn't use to be. He didn't think about it. Charles saved a lot of mutants, maybe that was obvious to him. Perhaps it was ridiculous of him to think of the day they met was as important to Charles as well.

He could feel his hands lifting his face. He saw the blue, glazed eyes. Charles gave him a soft smile.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
